The invention relates to a mounting for a side panel of a weighing machine having two rails which lie opposite one another and extend substantially parallel to one another, between which the side panel is guided in such a manner that the side panel can be displaced between a closed position and an open position. The invention also relates to an assembly for a windshield of a weighing machine, and a method for removing a side panel of such an assembly.
It is commonly known to mount a windshield on a precision weighing machine, the windshield surrounding a space above the scale pan of the weighing machine. Examples of a windshield of this type are disclosed by DE 94 07 984 U and EP 1 195 585 A1. With regard to the basic function thereof, that is, preventing the influencing of the weighing process by air movements, electrostatic attractive forces or thermal radiation, the embodiments of a windshield that are known from the prior art are satisfactory. In order to be able to place an object to be weighed on the scale pan, a windshield of this type has a side panel which can be displaced between a closed position and an open position. In order to clean the windshield or to gain unhindered access to the scale pan, it is desirable to be able to remove this side panel completely. At the same time, the side panel must be safely guided and held in the mounting in order to prevent unintentional sliding out of the side panel, for example, during too rapid displacement into the open position.